Sailor Moon Moving On 2
by lilkris
Summary: This is the story behind the story or the Prequel as you call it… this is the story on how Kris meet the girls and how he received his powers. Some call it luck.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon - Moving on II

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon.

OK first thing is that I took a long vacation from this series and started a Code Lyoko fan fiction… so I will go back and forth between each story.

This is the story behind the story or the Prequel as you call it… this is the story on how Kris meet the girls and how he received his powers. Some call it luck and some call it boring as hell but there as some crazy scenes that may contain some dirty stuff but don't worry I will try hard to keep this story non hentai or as hentai less as possible. ( Quick fact .. Did you know that Hentai is Japanese for Pervert… weird huh )

Remember none of the events that happen between parts one and two is true… it's made up ok…. Anyway lets begin the story.

Chapter 1- Leaving town

" get out of your yard you ugly bastard!" said The neighbors across the street . Kris was found snooping around the trash cans looking for food.

Kris, age 13 about 270 pounds…, was a homeless after the first war losing his home and family as they were able to move to Earth in time before they died. The moon kingdom was not a good place to be poor unless you know how to run really fast. But one strange day the moon Princess Serena was throwing a party for a successful win. The way Kris looked, he was going no where. But as he walks around the kingdom he bumps in to a few rich people… and rich kids. Kris really hated rich kids cause they were snooty bastards! The kids laughed at Kris but Kris yelled, " One day I will be king of the Moon Kingdom and you pheasants will bow down and kiss my feet." the parents of the Kids yelled back, " NO your not … you will never be king as long as Prince Darien is here you will never defeat him." thus finishing what they said they took their kids and told them to never be around him again.

After the little fight against the rich parents and lost, Kris decides that it is time to start training himself so he will be ready to battle. The Rich kids looks at Kris and wonder, " what in the hell is this idiot is doing". Kris senses the Rich kids and threw pebbles at the Kids. Because of your crappy training the pebble hits one of the rich kids in the eye causing the Parents to come and chase you out of that section of the Moon Kingdom… but once the King here's what the Rich people had done to Kris, the King decides that the Rich parents must search for him and bring him back to the Moon Kingdom before he reaches the forbidden area of the Moon. But it was took late as they see the remains of Kris… blood every where.

Kris looks at the Parents and said, " what a bunch of idiots, I can't believe that they think that's me. And the blood is ketchup, hmm if I think about it I should be prop designer." after saying that he ran off as he said to him self again, " time to start my quest and to never return to this place again."

Meanwhile at the Moon Palace, Princess Serena , Amy and Rei were talking about the current situation.

Rei starts of by saying, " I can't believe that kid was chased out of town"  
Ami looks at Rei and said, " I know… just thinking about it hurts"  
Serena gets off her bed and said, " well we are going out there to find him. Before it is too late"  
Rei shakes her head and said, " no good, they found him dead 30 minutes out of town.  
Amy and Serena screamed, " What… that's impossible… there are no monsters out near our city until you are almost under the Moon and that's where the forbidden area is"  
Rei rubs her head and said, " yeah that is true, he faked his own death"  
Amy sat down in relief and said, " so when do you think his moon powers are going to kick in"  
Serena looks at Amy and said, " Moon Powers"  
Amy said, " yeah moon powers… I bumped in to him and rubbed his forehead thus putting the moon crest on his forehead with out him knowing"  
Serena and Rei looks at her in shock and yelled, " Are you crazy! That can kill the boy if he can't withstand the pain"  
Amy said, " well he has about 3 minutes until the first trial begins. If he survives he will be able to fight off monsters and be of aid when we go into war again"  
Serena and Rei said, " well you better hope he survives the first trial"  
Amy got up and said, " I have to go back to my village. But I call you if I find Kris"  
Serena and Rei waved as she left.

Meanwhile Kris is walking and all of a sudden he is in great pain.

" what's happening to me." Said Kris as he pain gets stronger by the minute.  
Kris passes out near a village. Before he lost his vision he saw a girl in a white and blue sailor suit with blue hair, and said, "welcome young prince"

Amy carries Kris to her village which is close to the forbidden area.  
The next day Kris wakes up in a new house, the room he's in right now has blue paint on the walls and blue carpet. Kris said to himself " Where am I?"

As Kris looks around the room he sees himself in a mirror. "whoa!" said Kris as he sees not the old sloppy Kris but a knight in shinning armor. The next thing he notices is that he has a sword. Kris tries to pull it out but he was not able to move it at all. Suddenly Kris hears somebody knocking on the door, as he walks to the door he sees weird items that hangs on the wall. Once Kris got to the door, he opens it to be in shock, and said, " you the girl I saw before I passed out!"

How will Kris react… you will see in the next chapter of Sailor Moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon - Moving on II

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon.

OK first thing is that I took a long vacation from this series and started a Code Lyoko fan fiction… so I will go back and forth between each story.

Hey, Kris here telling you what happened in the last chapter. Kris gets chased out of town and the crowd starts to look for him. But he faked his own death to get the crowd off his back but instead he suddenly felt dizzy and passed out but the last thing he saw was a girl wearing a blue and white sailor suit. After that he wake up in a new house and finds out he is wearing a white metal suit. Kris hears a knock at the door and once he opened the door… Will Kris find out who this mysterious girl? You will see in today's Chapter…

Chapter 2- Amy, the soldier of Mercury

Once Kris opened the door he stood there in shock and yelled, "you're the girl I saw before I passed out." Amy said, " shhh…. Nobody knows that you are in my house…" Kris looked around to see a angry mob forming outside of the village entrance. Kris pulls Amy in the house and said, " What's your name and why did I just pass out." Amy took a deep breath and said, " ok my name is Amy, I'm currently here to protect the moon princess and prince from any type of war or unknown attacks from the Negavurse, the reason you passed out is because I attached a moon crest on your forehead and now you are currently going through trials leading you to be able to transform in hopefully a fighter of good or a fighter of evil. it's your choice. Kris looks at Amy , he studies her body from top to bottom. Eventually Amy caught him looking at her breasts drooling and said, " slaps stop looking there.. Now's not the time to do stupid stuff like that." Kris said to himself, " I wonder when" but Amy heard as punches him in the stomach.

Meanwhile Rei and Serena was talking on the phone…

Serena starts off by saying, " where is Amy"  
Rei answered, " I don't know… she might be dealing with the boy"  
Serena said, " no… that's not like her"  
beep  
Serena heard a beep on her phone and said, " hold on Rei I have a beep"  
Rei said, " okay…. But if it's Amy tell her to call me later"  
Serena hit's the hold button on her phone and said, " Hello…" Amy was on the other line talking to Kris as well and said to Serena, " Hey… I found Kris and he survived the first trial"  
Serena said, " did he pass out"  
Amy looks at Kris swinging the sword, " yeah… When I went through the trial I didn't pass out"  
Serena said, " because we are girls… this is a girl based trial"  
Kris overheard what the girl on the phone and yelled:" A GIRL BASED TRIAL"  
Amy looks at Kris as he points his sword at her.  
Amy said to Kris, " Listen here kid.. You are the second guy to pass trial so far"  
Kris yelled , " so fucking what… just because I'm the second….guy?… hold up the second Guy"  
Amy said, " yeah… a second guy"  
Kris said as he put his sword back, " who is this second guy"  
Amy looked at Kris and noticed that she left Serena on hold. Amy said to Serena, " I'm sorry I left you on hold." The only thing Amy herd was a dial tone. Amy yelled, " look what you did you bastard! The girl on the phone I was talking to hung up and now I can't give her any new information"  
Kris yelled back, " What information… is it about me"  
Amy sat down on the couch and said, " Just leave me alone"  
Amy runs off in to her room and left Kris in the room alone.  
Kris sat down on the couch and began to figure out what is going on…, " Okay… I get chased out of town, passed out and now meet a blue haired freak that say that she is the one of the protectors of the moon princess"  
Amy hears Kris downstairs and began thinking to herself, " did I make a mistake… did we just argued like a couple…a married couple"  
Kris began to pace left and right thinking of a way to calm down before doing something stupid.  
Amy opens the door to see Kris sitting down on the couch sleeping. But suddenly Amy sees blood… and said, " wait he' s not sleeping… HE'S DYING" Amy begins to panic as she tries to find the wound. The wound could not be found the death of Kris would be blamed on her. But some how Amy was able to find the wound and was able to save Kris from an early death.  
Kris wakes up to see Amy embraced on him crying, " I will never let you go"  
Kris wanted to push her off of him but he thinks that he may be a key on how to stop the Negavurse.  
Amy finally lets go of Kris and said, " Ok Kris today I will let you know anything you need and want to know"  
Kris looks at her and walks out of the house and yelled, " Good-bye"  
Amy runs out of the house to stop Kris from killing himself.  
Kris thinks to him self, " I guess I have to wait until she is sleep to finish my self off. And to end everything that was going to happen to me."

That night Amy decides to sleep in the same room with Kris. Amy looks at Kris as he again thinks to him self, " is this girl a slut… come on I can see right pass you… well for now I shall play you sick little games."

The next day Kris wakes up to see Amy smoking a pack of cigarettes and said, " Damn… for a guy at this age I thought you would last 30 minutes but whoa"  
Kris looks down under the covers to see is "friend sleeping" and said to himself, " Oh my fucking god… She seduced me… that easily with out me knowing."

Amy said, " well Kris looks like girls with blue hair can do more than expected"  
Kris runs down stairs and closed the bathroom door. He looks in the mirror to see bruises on his arms and legs… and said, " Oh my god… I think she raped me… yet I feel the erg to do it again"  
Rei calls Amy to get a progress report on Kris…  
Rei starts off by saying to Amy, " Where have you been…you missed 3 of the 5 meetings at Serena's House"  
Amy said, " I'm sorry… listen I think I did something very bad"  
Rei said with confusion, " How bad are we talking"  
Amy said, " I had angry sex with him and I did some damage to him"  
Rei yelled, " Are you fucking crazy…. Of all people you are the one to have sex with him and you injured him… how old is he"  
Amy quickly answered, " 14... Or was it 15"  
Rei yelled, " you fucking liar… he's only 13 years old… and you scared him to death didn't you"  
Amy said, " well at least he didn't feel anything"  
Rei said in a frustrating way, " what do you mean by he didn't feel anything"  
Amy said, " I drugged him causing him to go to sleep… yet he has a wild side when he's sleepy"  
Rei Screamed," YOU FUCKING JACKASS don't you know that what you did is forbidden in the Moon Kingdom"  
Amy Yelled, " I didn't know… I'm sorry" Rei said as calmly as possible, " well stay away from the boy today… I'm taking over for now until you can control yourself"  
Amy yelled, " you can't…. you are forbidden to enter this part of the moon… remember"  
Rei said, " you better hope the King or Serena does not hear about this"  
Amy said , " I hope to"  
Rei hang up to phone and thought to herself, " why did Amy do something so stupid."

Meanwhile Kris is still in the bathroom taking a bath…and talking to himself…  
"I always wonder why girls are so weird and scary… I mean really…. They always want to talk about how your day is and stuff… I can't believe I let Amy do this to me… I don't even think I can talk to her or even look at the girl anymore."

Amy knocks opens the bathroom door to see Kris in the bathtub.  
Kris yells, " Leave me alone"  
Amy ignores his cry and closes the door and said, " well lets see if water makes you even wilder"  
Amy drops her towel that let her breasts bounce freely…  
Kris tries to run out of the room but he slipped on the floor and bumped his head on the side of the tub causing him to pass out.  
Three Hours Later

Kris wakes up in bed again… but this time Amy was in the other room sleeping.  
Amy felt bad, but she knows when she is going out of character. Kris walks out of the room and left a letter. Kris puts on his armor and other gear on. And then put his sword in his case that was worn behind his back. But before he left he entered Amy's room and kissed her on the forehead and said, " thank you for letting me sleep in your house."

Amy woke up in a cold sweat and ran in to the room Kris was in to see it empty. She checked every room but nobody was there. Amy calls Rei.

Amy said in a panicky type of way, " Kris is missing"  
Rei said, " you… have …to … be… Kidding me right"  
Amy said, " No"  
Rei hangs up the phone and took a shower.

Kris continues his adventure hoping to find a cure to this pain that's been bother him for the last 3 to 5 hours. Amy runs out of her room and grabbed her gear and left the house. She was on the verge of getting Kris before his second trial begins.

Next time on Sailor Moon… Serena wonders what's going on… Amy and Rei races to Kris… who will win ? You will see in the next exciting chapter…

Hey its me Kris… telling you that I deleted to big sex scenes… told you almost no hentai… well review please…. I will show a message like this every 2 chapters…

Bye. bye… for now 


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon - Moving on II

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from the show Sailor Moon.

OK first thing is that I took a long vacation from this series and started a Code Lyoko fan fiction… so I will go back and forth between each story.

WARNING: there will be hentai scenes in this chapter… READERS BEWARE!……I warned you

Last Time on Sailor moon… The new young prince has found out in a unpopular way that Amy, Sailor Mercury, has a crush on him… The first time she raped him when he was sleep and drugged him the second time. Amy told Rei and the chase begins, Mean while Kris leaves early and begins his walk what crazy thinks will happen today… here is chapter 3

Chapter 3- surviving trial 2

Kris leaves Amy's House in a hurry and had to make a run for it before she know that he has left. But before Kris left the village he had to make a stop to the store to pick up some items for his training.

Meanwhile, Amy has woke up in a cold sweat to see that Kris has left. Amy yelled, " shit… I'm screwed, I have to tell Rei." After the call to Rei Amy got her gear and started to check every house in the village to make sure Kris didn't leave the area yet. Kris was in the store when Amy began to check at the store, The store clerk walks by Kris and he said, " an Amy is looking for you… I think she is worried." Kris said, " Oh no, I left her because she is a rapist and she is also crazy." The store clerk walked towards Amy and pointed Kris out.

When Amy spotted you there was no where to run as he was trapped in the corner. Amy gets closer and closer to Kris as she approaches him. The only smart move is to run past her hoping to knock her down in the process to get a good running start out of the store. Kris makes an angry look on his face as he gets ready to do the only smart move. Amy began to open her arms and smile but instead she was knocked into the air causing Amy to pass out for at least 1 hour.

Kris looks back again and said, " good-bye, I will never return here again." as Kris left A bystander see a moon crest on his forehead. Amy was able to recover in seconds and began to chase Kris.

Meanwhile Rei gets out of the shower puts on her bra, panties, a bright red skirt, and a red and white sailor suit. She was currently getting ready to visit Amy but instead she begins to search for Kris hoping that Amy doesn't find him. Kris was in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing but gray sand and a bright black sky. From where Kris was you was able to get a good shot of the earth. Suddenly the same pain returned again but this the pain multiplied by 15. Kris was bleeding out of his nose and ears. His became blind at that time and the only think he can hear was his own screams of pain. Amy was lost until she sees a trail of blood that came from Kris. She said to herself, " oh no, this is not good, Kris is going through the second trial and nobody is there to save him just in case he loses too much blood." Suddenly she hears Kris cries of pain. Rei also hears the cry of pain and also hears Kris chanting an old ancient spell. Rei said to herself, " oh my god, He has learned recovery, now he can cheat his way through the next and final trial. But the pain will not go away instantly. This spell takes about 12 hours for it to kick in."

Amy follows the trail of blood until she sees a recovery packet. She thought to herself, " damn it Rei… I thought I told her no recovery packets… it can cancel out the moon crest " Kris begins to fall on his knees as he pushes on to find an answer to this mysterious pain. But his time was up, the pain took over his body causing his body to shut down. His last words. Was, " fuck… I… should have bought some… pain.. Killers."

Rei Sees Amy and yelled, "YOU!" Amy sees Rei charging at her at full speed. Rei kicks Amy in the chest and said, " how dare you touch Kris again." Amy was gasping for air as she said, " What… I didn't touch him" Rei was pissed off and she was ready to kill. Amy said, " look here.. I don't want to fight back… but if I have to!" Amy swings at Rei but missed, Rei hits Amy in the chest and kicked her in the ass. Amy was starting to get mad but Rei continues to fight. Rei decides to get personal an starts to rip off pieces of her clothes off. Amy cries as Rei begins to slowly strip her of her clothes. Meanwhile Kris is out in the middle of no where pass out, but surprisingly he was able to get up. Kris said, " Hey the trial is over" While walking he hears Rei and Amy fighting, When he gets closer to the fight his head begins to hurt. Amy was down to her Panties but Rei said, " this is your last warning fight back or you will lose by embarrassment." Amy gets up and said, " I know this is forbidden to do this unless we are on a mission but… Mercury! Star Power Make-Up." Rei watches as Amy turns in the Protector of the Mercury known as Sailor Mercury. During the transformation Kris left eye starts to go crazy until he sees data appear in front of him. The data says:

HP:1500/1500 MP:3000/3000 Time remaining until ability to transform: 12 hours

Enemy: N/A

Partners: Rei Amy (transforming)  
End Transmission

When Kris sees the name and sees the word transforming he said to himself, " What in the hell is going on." Amy and Rei sees a White light coming from the sky. Rei said, " this fight is not over, Lets see what Serena wants." Amy agreed and followed her. Kris sees a white light on top of him and said, " What in the hell… Why is there a Light on top of my head." Suddenly Kris sees Amy and a girl in Red. Kris said to himself, " OH shit it's Amy " When Amy saw Kris, She wanted to chase after him but she decides not to because Rei was right next to him, Instead she says, " Hey Rei, I found Kris, follow the White light." Rei looks at Amy and said, " It can't be, only Serena can do that" So they followed the light. Meanwhile at the Moon Kingdom Serena was looking out of her window from her house. When she saw the white light she said, " That right Kris, I so proud of you, but I can go anywhere now but my partners will come and guide you through your journey to the final trial… You will learn how to talk telepathic from far distances."

Amy and Rei is on Kris's trail as they were just about 6 feet from Kris…Rei was able to leap forward and grab Kris's foot causing him to fall. Amy jumped on top of him just in case he tried to run again. Rei pulled Amy off of Kris and said, " Listen here, I' warning you don't you get any ideas." Kris looks at the girl in the red and said, " What's your name?" Rei looks at Kris and said, " none of your business now get up and lets go to my house and try to-" Kris cuts Rei off and said, " Listen here, I have a terrible headache and I don't need no smart ass responses . So I'm going to ask you again, What is your name?" Rei pushes Kris down but Amy punches Rei in the face and said, " how dare you touch Kris! Rei" Rei wipes off the little blood that came from her nose and charged Amy. Kris looks at the girls fighting and tries to break them up. Instead a dark blue beam came from Kris's finger shocking both Rei and Amy. The Data information returned back up from is eye and it showed something different. The Data said:

Amy HP 950/1500 Rei HP 1600/1650

End Transmission

Rei and Amy looks at Kris as they get up and said, " How did you learn the spirit gun?" Kris answered, " I don't know. When I pointed my finger a beam came out of it." Amy said to Rei, " We can't fight him right now. He is going though his second trial" Rei said to Amy, " Second trial… that can't be. He should be dead by now." Kris said to Rei and Amy, " Listen here I can your Hit points and right now Amy you can't fight at all until we reach Rei's house. Rei your Hit points is lower than I thought." Amy said to Kris," that can't be possible, I'm feeling fine." But Kris looks at Amy and Said, " NO!… your not fighting." Rei looks at Kris and said, " How about we fight," Kris said to Rei, " Sorry… I don't hit girls." Amy and Rei were offended. Amy walked behind him while Rei looks dead in his eyes and said, " Attack"

Kris had no vision in his right eye because the data information was showing all weak points. The battle only lasted 2 minutes as Kris wiped them out with ease. Rei looks at Kris and said, " I can't believe that… not a fucking scratch on him." Amy looks at Rei and said, " she was our best fighter." Rei went to Amy and said, " do you know any weak spots or anything," Amy smiled and said, " Yeah but you must be willing to break the rules just for this moment." Rei said, " OK but we must do this at my house… It's almost night time and the guards will be outside soon." Amy and Rei looked at Kris and said, " its getting dark… we have to go to Rei's house for the night." Kris looks at them as if they have a plan to take him down but they didn't know that Kris can reach Serena at any given moment… especially when sleep.

They finally reached Rei's House, Rei said to Kris, " Welcome to my house." Kris walks in, found a chair and fell asleep. Amy said, " He's making this way to easy." but they didn't know that Kris was faking it. Amy said to Rei, " Take Kris to bed… I'll set every thing up" Rei winks at Amy and woke Kris up and said, " wake up… I don't let people like you fall asleep on my chairs… I'm taking you up to my room, me and Amy shall sleep in the other room." Rei walks Kris to her room, while Amy takes her private stuff in to the bathroom. Rei watches Kris go to sleep, but Kris knew they were up to something…

Amy knocked on the door and Rei said, " he's sound sleep… I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Amy took off her towel and slowly got in bed where the so called sleeping Kris is. When Kris felt Amy boob he said, " Nice try girls but you need to know you enemy better." Amy hopped out of bed covering up her breasts and ass. Rei said, " he's pulling our chain… he's faking it… he's dreaming." Amy said to Rei, " how about you try it then I join in…" Rei took off her clothing only leaving her Bra and Panties on but Amy gave her a weird look and said," All of it" Rei gave a grunt and took off her Bra and Panties… Amy said, " wow… you breasts are is big as mine." Rei blushes and said, " Hey…. Now is not the right time to compare breasts…" but Kris said to himself, " I say… Amy does have bigger breasts…but then again Rei's nipples are harder than me." Rei slowly sneaks in to bed but her nipples bumped in to Kris's Arm.. Kris Jumped out of bed yelling, " DAMN GIRL… do you sharpen your nipples with a pencil sharpener…. Damn that's sharp.. I think I'm bleeding,"

Amy and Rei ran out of the room and closed the door. Kris said to himself, "Mission successful… time to get some real sleep." before Kris went to bed he locked the doors and said, " I hope they have a good excuse for Serena…."

The next day Amy and Rei were sleep on two different couches. Kris walks down the stairs in full uniform. It was 12:40pm and the girls were suppose to be up and dress to help me train. Kris leaves the house and left a note telling them that he's outside training.

Kris training lasted for 3 days. But there were no signs of Amy or Rei. Kris walks back in the house to see A girl with long golden hair… two pigtails that looks like meatballs. Kris tries to walk away but his head began to hurt. Amy and Rei looks Kris as he freaks out and falls on the floor. The girl said, " This is the last time you will be your self, You will be the new moon prince and guardian of the earth." Kris nose begins to bleed uncontrollably . Blood was everywhere…

Will Kris survive the third and final Trial…you will see in the next crazy chapter of Sailor Moon Moving on 2

Please Review…. ( I'm taking a break from this story…. Can I at least get 5 or 10 reviews) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon – Moving on II

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters for the anime Sailor Moon.

Authors note: Hey, First of all, sorry for not posting stories up left and right like I used to... A whole lot of crap has happened, I lost files and other things. So I'm going to bring this story back to life.

Authors note 2: I have been spelling Amy's name wrong....it can be spelled with a "Y" at the end but for the time being and since I had to do some research of my non posted fanfictions that might appear in the near future

Here is chapter 4...

Last time on Sailor Moon... Kris was raped by Amy, also known as Sailor Mercury. After running away, the second trial happens causing Kris to be in a lot of pain. Rei and Ami fought each other for a bit until Kris was able to break it up using an old move called the "Spirit Gun". It was getting dark and the girls had a plan, but it backfired as Kris played along and tricked the girls. The next day, Kris wakes up and starts training outside for three days straight. As Kris walks back to the house, he sees a girl with long golden hair, two pigtails that looks like meatballs. Kris tries to walk away but his head began to hurt to the point that he couldn't think straight. The girl said to the young man, "This is the last time you will be yourself, you will be the new moon prince and the guardian of the earth." Kris's nose begins to bleed uncontrollably, he was losing too much blood. After a few minutes passed he finally blanked out.

What will happen to Kris, Who is the girl, you will find out in todays chapter.

Chapter 4- Trial 3, Kris's Fate.

"What the hell is going on?" Kris said to himself as he finds himself laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god... is he alive?" Amy said as she rushed towards Kris. The girl with the golden hair commanded Amy to stay away from him.

"Okay, Who in the hell are you?" Kris said as he attempts to get up.

"You shouldn't strain your self...but for a name...you can call me Princess for now..." Serena said.

"Princess? Wait... aren't you Serena?" Kris asked as he was able to stand.

"Yes, my name is Serena...I know things that you may want to know...but I can't tell you at this moment." Serena said as she walks to Kris.

"Serena... why?" Kris asked as he felt his body slowly giving up on him.

"Because, our ex-prince is going to earth, but I want you to be my wife..." Serena said as she sees Kris falling to the ground.

"Kris!..." Ami and Rei yelled as they run to him. "Is he okay?"

"Kris is okay, but he needs to rest for a while... but now is the time to start answering questions Ami."

"I guess Rei must have told you what I did to Kris then..." Ami said with her head down.

"How could you... you already know why I selected him, and yet you took his innocence away." Serena said as she walks toward Kris.

"I'm sorry... please forgive me." Ami said as she walks close to Serena

"I'll forgive you, but if you pull any more of those stunts, you'll find yourself out of the Moon Kingdom and back to your planet!" Serena said as she carries Kris to the castle.

Many hours has passed since Kris was passed out. Serena prepared the armor and sword for Kris. Ami and Rei returned back home. Rei took a long bath thinking of all the bad things that could of happened if Ami didn't run into Kris when they first met.

Rei took out her diary and wrote a quick log.

"Well the good news is that Kris cleared all three trials... but only if he knew what dangerous adventures he will have to face. His new training partner is a bit crazy, that and well... just like Ami, I have a crush on him. I just really hope he was just playing around when he was talking about my nipples... I don't think they are that hard... "

The next day, Serena and Rei went over a few notes from the data she was able to collect from Ami.

"This is all the data Ami have on Kris?" Serena asked as she only looks at the one piece of paper that she holds.

"I think so Serena... how long is this trial." Rei asked.

"Its about three days...Each day gets harder." Serena responded.

Meanwhile, Kris wakes up looking around the room he was in.

"Where am I?... who am I?" Kris said as he sits on the edge of the bed. " Something is not right, but I can't put my finger on it."

Kris gets out of bed and looks around the castle. The one of the guards seen Kris and walked to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

Kris looks at the guard then responded, "I don't know, some girl with golden hair took me here, and thats the last thing I remembered."

The guard grabbed Kris and threw him out the castle.

Kris slowly got up and looked at the castle and walk away. As Kris walked away from the castle, his vision slowly goes away.

Serena and Rei quickly notices a feeling in power. They both notice that Kris was missing from the room.

"What the hell is Kris doing?" Rei said to herself.

Serena called one of the guards over to see where he went.

"You did what! Find him and get his ass back in the castle before its too late!" Serena yelled as she begins to worry about Kris's health state

"Serena, I'll check near the gate." Rei said as she runs off with the guards.

"Kris, please don't die..." Serena says to herself as she begins to check the rear of the castle.

Meanwhile, Kris lies there motion less. With the remaining strength he had left, Kris takes out a white flag and held it in the air hoping that some one would see the flag.

"I don't have that much, strength left.....hurry." Kris said to himself as he slowly closes his eyes.

"There he is! I found him." Rei yelled as she runs quickly to Kris.

Rei and the guards lifted Kris in the air and took him back to his room.

"I guess, they didn't want me to die yet, but why?" Kris said to himself as he sits on the bed looking around the room again.

Rei looks in the room to see if Kris was awake, at the time, Kris was talking to himself and Rei listens in...

"What in the hell is going on?, Why did I have to go through hell? Is it because I'm poor, or was it the fact that I was bait for a bigger plan." Kris said as he walk around the bed. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Serena to check on you, it seems that you are alright." Rei said as she had to quickly think of a lie.

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Kris said as he gets back in bed.

"Would you like some company?" Rei asked, hoping that he says yes.

"It does get a bit quiet, but I don't want Serena getting mad or angry at either you or me." Kris said as he begins to drift of to sleep.

Rei watches Kris slowly goes to sleep, " One day Kris, we are going to be together." Rei said as she walks away from Kris's Room.

Kris opens his eyes and wrote down everything Rei just said.

"What does that mean....?" Kris said to himself as he goes to sleep for that night.

Later that night Rei and Serena were talking their next mission.

"Okay, Kris's true power should activate sometime tonight." Serena says as she hands Rei some papers.

"Tonight? Does Kris know?" Rei said in a concerned matter.

"He doesn't need to... why are you concerned?" Serena asked.

"Be-Because I don' t want nothing bad to happen to him." Rei said

"Listen Rei, nothing bad is going to happen. Just don't worry about it. Get some sleep and tomorrow you will see a new Kris." Serena said as Rei gets up and heads to her room.

"But I like the old Kris..." Rei said to herself as she enters her room.

Rei lies down on the bed and starts to read the papers that was given to her by Serena. The papers went over the following events that Kris, is going to suffer through.

"I really hope he survives...and if he doesn't...its all Serena's Fault." Rei says as she puts the papers to the side and went to bed for the night.

Meanwhile in Kris's Room,

"_Kris.....Kris....can you hear me_?" said a mysterious male voice.

"Who....who are you?" Kris asked.

"I_ am you spirit... Sir Christoph... you can call me Spirit Chris for short._" said the spirit.

"Are you the reason why I'm going though hell?" Kris asked.

"_Yes and No... I'm trying to get use to this body of yours.... it's weird... I never met an human with so much power...anger...and darkness inside of you.... are you sure you are from the Moon Kingdom_." The spirit said as he continues to look through Kris's file.

"I'm half blood human...." Kris said as he looks down.

"_That would explain the darkness inside of you... It seems that you are half Moon Kingdom and Half Negavurse. Thus your power level is always going to change every now and then_." The spirit says as he explains to Kris what he doesn't know.

"Half Negavurse... what do you mean?"

"_When you said that you were half human... you only remember the times you were on this kingdom... Your other half is locked away from your own self for your own safety_."

"Why?... I want to know about my other side..."

"_No you don't... your other side... could destroy this kingdom... and if my memory serves me right... you __are going to get a quick glimpse of your Negavurse past... sadly this is part of your trial_."

"What do you..." Kris said before he passes out...

_**Kris's Past**_

"_**My Queen, the preparations are ready." Kris's dark side says as he goes down on one knee.**_

"_**Good my son... you and your sister will stay here for the night... I don't want you to wander around... The others are out to get you." Kris's mother says as she leaves the room.**_

"_**Ah...Hello Kris..." Beryl says as she hugs Kris.**_

"_**What are you doing sis. You know I got in a crap load of trouble the last time we got caught." Kris says as he pushes Beryl off.**_

"_**Anyway... You know I get to fight in the war... This is my first battle." Beryl says as she dances around Kris.**_

"_**Shut up fool... you are only being used as a pawn... if any thing they would want to get rid of you..." Kris says as he walks to the door. "Stay here and don't say a damn word!"**_

_**Kris left before Beryl had a chance to say that she was kidding.**_

Three hours passed since Kris has passed out. Rei sits next to him stroking his hair.

"Kris, just to let you know... I love you... Serena is just using you for a tool..."

Rei continues to talk to the unconscious Kris, but she didn't know that Serena was listening to everything she was saying to him.

"I can't believe her... she did fall in love with him... damn... and their next mission involves both of the girls... I just hope when he wakes up, he doesn't try to wipe out the kingdom." Serena says as she walks back to hear room.

"_Three weeks has passed since I began to take notes on his background life. I don't know what Serena is up to, but picking this kid was the worse decision she has ever made. When Kris finish his training, his memory will return and he will make a direct attack to the moon kingdom. I wish I could warn Serena... but I'm just a spirit." Spirit Kris says into a voice recorder as Kris has no control of his body._

Rei and Ami both walked to Serena's Room to hear about the next mission.

"Rei, could you wait here for a moment... I need to talk to Ami alone." Serena says she drags Ami into her room.

"Whats going on?" Ami asked

"I've found this in Kris's room. Spirit Chris is alive." Serena said with a little concern.

"That's great, he can help us with this mission." Ami said with a little excitement.

"Are you listening to me Ami? Spirit Kris use to be a double agent." Serena told Ami

"What do you mean... Kris is a good guy...right?"Ami asked as she scratches her head.

Serena shakes her head no then said, "He's Half blood. This is why Spirit Kris can get contact to him."

"So, I gave Kris his power back and he could attack the Moon Kingdom." Ami said as she sits down on Serena's bed.

"Yes" Serena said, "Thats why you are on a special mission. Take this crystal..." Serena give Ami the crystal. "If Kris tries to attack the Moon Kingdom, Shove this crystal into his chest. This will do two things. Weaken his Negavurse blood and it will send him to earth."

Ami looks at Serena, " Are you sure... I'm up to such a mission. What if I fail."

Serena walks up to Ami, "Do anything you can to stop him."

"okay, do you want me to send Rei in?" Ami asked as she places the Crystal in her pocket.

"Yes, I need you to also listen to this mission." Serena says as she takes out a large map of the Moon Kingdom.

Ami goes to the door and sees Rei waiting for them to finish. "Rei! Serena wants to talk to the both of us."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Rei says as she walks up to the door and enters the room.

"Girls, in three weeks we are going to have our annual Moon Kingdom ball. It is very important that we protect both the prince, and I. We all know that the Negavurse has someone on guard. So we have to be on our toes to make sure nothing happens. Is that clear?" Serena says as she walks to the map.

"Yes, but who's guarding Kris?" Rei asked.

"Two knights and Ami?" Serena answered.

"AMI!... you can't be serious... She raped the boy before he got his powers... and now you trust her." Rei yelled.

"Rei! If you guard him, who knows what danger you could be in. For all we know, Kris could be their main target." Serena says to Rei.

Rei shakes her head no, "They would be after the crystal, you and the queen."

"The command is final, Ami will guard Kris. You are going to be with me and the queen. Is that clear Rei!" Serena says to Rei.

"Yes Serena." Rei says as she backs down.

"Good now lets go over where all the knights and the other scouts will guard locations." Serena says as she points to the map.

Meanwhile in Kris's room...

"Spirit Kris!" Kris yells in a summoning act.

"_What do you want sir." Spirit Chris Responded._

"I want to see more of my past." Kris commanded.

"_Sorry, I can't show you any more of your past...I'll be putting your life and the Moon Kingdom in danger." Spirit Chris says as he floats around._

"I need to know more about my past." Kris said.

"_Okay, but if anything happens to you... I will kill you." Spirit Chris says as he jumps into Kris's body._

_**Kris's Past II**_

"_**Kris!" Beryl screams as she is taken away from her big brother.**_

"_**Beryl..." Kris says as he fights through the Moon kingdom knights, "I must protect..." Before Kris was able to finish his sentence... a girl with blue hair forces a crystal into his chest.**_

"_**Kriiiiiiisssssssssss!" Beryl screams for him slowly become quiet.**_

_**The pain was to much for Kris as he slowly falls to the ground coughing out blood. "What the hell did you do to me."**_

"_**This is for you own good." The blue haired girl says as she places Kris in a magic bubble and sends him to the Moon Kingdom.**_

"_**Fuck!... they captured Kris... man the chief is not going to be happy with me... I need a disguise to get in the Moon Kingdom." Spirit Kris says as he looks around to find the queen of the Negavurse slowly crawling to safety. **_

"_**Queen.... I need you to hide Kris's power." Spirit Kris tells the queen as she slowly dies.**_

"_**Spirit Kris... I will grant you that wish, but you must promise that he will attack the Moon Kingdom when the times comes."**_

"_**Thank you... Now I'm off to get a job as a babysitter." Spirit Kris leaves the queen.**_

"_Kris, I didn't want you to see that, but I'm a double agent. Do you want to know who I really am?" The spirit asks._

"Yes, who are you?" Kris asks

Spirit Kris removes the fake crystal that was placed in Kris's body. Once the crystal was removed, Kris's armor goes from white to black in a matter of second. Kris's voice also changed back from innocent to dark and pure evil.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kris says as he looks in the mirror.

"_My name is Spirit Kris, also known as Agent Wright of the AMS force."_

"Who is the AMS?"

"_I'll tell you once we finished our mission."_

"Okay, What the mission again?" Kris says, "You know I did lose my power at one point and forgot everything until now."

"_I get you point... The mission is to attack the Moon Kingdom three weeks from now."_

"okay, but one quick question? HOW IN THE HELL AM I GOING TO SNEAK IN WHEN I"M IN MY NEGAVURSE FORM!!!!" Kris shouts at Spirit Kris.

"_Shhhh Stupid... do you want the guards to hear you... I'm placing a new crystal in you... this should control you urge to kill. This should also return you back into your regular form." Spirit Kris says as he places the new crystal in to Kris. " One more thing, the crystal loses its effect in three weeks so be prepared."_

Spirit Kris leaves the room as Kris lies down on his bed. "In three weeks, I shall have my revenge... with out the help of my younger sister."

Author's closing Note(s)

Sorry for the very very very very long break..

One more chapter to go with this series then I shall bring you the third installment of the Moving on series.

The final chapter is going to be the longest chapter typed in any of my fanfictions.

Be prepared for anything. (Swearing, Sex, Lies, Blood, Gore, and anything else)

Number 4 was my warning.

Please review and also read my insane crossover between Phoenix Wright and a bunch of Animes and video games.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon – Moving on II

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters for the anime Sailor Moon.

Author's note: This is the final chapter of this section of the Moving on Series. Part 3 shall have more action (I hope) and hopefully more reviews... now its time for the recap.

_Last time on Sailor Moon, Kris cleared the third trial proving to the sailor scouts that he can survive. The results of this trial has awaken his other spirit. In a flash he lied about the spelling of his name to fool the young human. After seeing two separate visions of his past, Kris finally realizes who he was. Meanwhile Serena, who is worried about Kris's Spirit, gives Ami a powerful crystal. _

"_...Take this crystal. If Kris tries to attack the Moon Kingdom, Shove this crystal into his chest. This will do two things. Weaken his Negavurse blood and it will send him to earth."_

_Will Kris successfully attack the Moon Kingdom and get avenge the loss of the queen of the Negavurse? _

_Will Rei stop Serena's plan. _

_Everything is on the line in tonights section finale._

_Here is the final chapter._

Chapter 5: All is fair in love and War. Birth of Emp.

After the meeting, Ami goes back to her room and locks the door. "Why was Serena holding this crystal?" Ami asked her self as she takes out the crystal and examines it. "What if I miss? What happens if I don't have the heart to do such a thing? What happens if I'm not strong enough?..." Ami lies down on her bed and continues to look at the crystal.

Days passed as Kris walks to the training area of the castle where the knights are training with two other girls dressed in sailor like uniform.

"What are you doing? Do you want our kingdom to burn down! Get back up and try again." One of the girls yelled.

"What are you talking about! We are at our maximum peak... we can't gain any more experience." One of the older knights said as he drops his sword.

"Maximum peak? I never heard such bullshit in my life!" Kris said to himself as he walks closer to the knights.

Kris walks into one of the knights.

"What are you doing? Can't you see we're training." said of the angry knight.

"Yeah, I want to train to..." Kris says as he picks up one of their swords.

A girl wearing an green sailor like uniform walks up to Kris and says, "Who are you? And if you are a knight, why are you late?"

"My name is Kris, and I'm not a knight." Kris responded.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked.

"To train and get stronger." Kris responded.

Kris points the sword at the girl then asked, "What is your name?"

Quickly, the girl jumps back and prepared for a fight.

"Name... what is your name?" Kris asked again.

The girl didn't respond to Kris's question.

"Disobeying the prince is a hefty fine..." Kris says as all the knights stopped what they were doing to see that the prince was in their training area.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" The girl asked

"I'm here to get stronger before the ball." Kris says as he lowers his sword.

The other girl walked up to the girl in red.

"Who is this kid" The girl in the orange asked.

"It's the current Prince of the moon?" The girl in the green asked.

"Can I have your names please?" Kris asked one more time.

"My name is Mina and the girl in the green, Lita."

"What is your name?" Lita asked.

"My name is Kris."

"Okay, to see where we should rank you. You need to battle the both of us." Lita says as she gets ready for battle.

"Okay." Kris says as he cracks his knuckles and neck.

As soon as Kris started to throw the first punch, Ami quickly sees him and tells the girls to stop.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Mina asked

"Stopping you from killing the prince." Ami said, "Kris, have you lost your mind. You are in no condition to fight these two girls."

"_Oh really, I beg to differ. Kris would have sent these girls to the cleaners." Spirit Chris says to Kris._

"Anyway, Kris I need you to rest up. The big day is coming soon." Ami says as she leaves the area.

"Be lucky Kris, I'm known not to hold back. " Lita says as she returns back to the knights, "Okay, Break time is up." The knights moan as they get up and return back to training.

As Kris leaves the building Rei appears to be sitting down in the park alone. Kris looks toward the park to see that no one was around her. Rei was writing a few notes down in her diary. Kris walks over and tries to read what Rei was writing down.

"_Lets see whats on Rei's Mind." Spirit Chris says as he begins scan the papers. "It looks like there's a hidden mission going on between Serena and Ami, and she doesn't like the mission."_

Kris walks up to Rei and taps her on the shoulder. Rei quickly hides the diary and begins to panic.

"Rei, it's me... Kris?" Kris says as he sits next to her, "What are you doing here at the park alone?"

"I'm writing a few things down for the big ball thats in a few weeks."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I like you!" Rei shouts as she gets up and leaves.

"_Well that was weird..." Spirit Chris says as he appears in front of Kris._

"What... The fact that she likes me?"

"_If you say that... but why would she lie to you like that?"_

"What did Rei lie about?"

"_What she written in her diary."_

"Well, what did it say?"

"_Well, it seems that our plan might have to go on hold... It seems that Ami and Serena has a plan."_

"What kind of plan?"

"_I'll have to tell you later, It seems that our little drama queen is back for a second chance."_

Kris chuckles to himself as he sees Rei returning back to the park bench looking for Kris.

"_Listen, if the attack is successful, I want my paycheck to be nice and big."_

"Quiet, Rei is close by." Kris says as he tells his spirit to disappear.

Rei returns back at the bench and sits closer to Kris.

"It's not fair Kris." Rei says as she holds Kris's hands, "It seems like someone is always trying to break us up."

"Break us up, were not together." Kris thought to himself.

"I love you Kris, and during your trials I was afraid that you weren't strong enough to make it." Rei says as she tries to cuddle up.

"Rei, what are you do..." Kris tries to ask as Rei placed a soft kiss on Kris. "For a moment it felt like everything stopped." Kris thought to himself. "Do I break the kiss or do I stay like this?"

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't break the kiss yet...but it doesn't matter I like this." Rei says in her mind.

After a while Kris finally broke the kiss. Rei lies down on Kris on the park bench and looks at the stars.

"It's lovely don't you think?" Rei asks as she points to sky.

"Yeah, Rei we need to talk?" Kris says as he looks at Rei's eyes. "If I tell Rei, then there will be bloodshed, but then again I'm evil. Why should I give two flying fucks if I wipe out the two highest fighters in the Moon Kingdom." Kris thought to himself as Rei locked on his eyes.

"_Oh no, Kris don't... This is why your half blooded. That beating heart inside you is what's keeping you from living your dream as prince of the Negavurse, not the Moon Kingdom." Spirit Chris tells Kris as Rei kisses him again._

Kris breaks the kiss early and says, " I have to go... This isn't right."

Kris tries to get up but Rei hold on to him.

"I have to leave." Kris says as Rei struggles to keep him down.

"Don't go!" Rei says as she hold on to Kris as tight as she could.

Kris finally had enough and pushes her off. Rei hits the ground hard. Ami from a distance hears the two arguing at each other.

"But I love you Kris, and if you leave... then I'll be cold." Rei says as she walks up to Kris.

"Listen Rei, I had enough of this. Leave me alone." Kris says as he leaves the park in a hurry.

Rei gets up and tries to chase Kris but Ami stops her.

"What is your problem Rei?" Ami says as she holds Rei back from running towards the pathway Kris ran towards.

"I fell in love with the kid..." Rei answers. "Why can't I fall in love with Kris?"

"Because you're going to interfere with the main mission." Ami says as she forces Rei down back into the park bench. " You need to get focused. We might be at war with the Negavurse at the Moon Kingdom's biggest party!"

"I know that but... what if Kris doesn't attack?"

"Why would Kris want to attack his own home?" Ami asks as she types down the new informations in her mini computer.

"What are you typing down?" Rei says as she tries to look at Ami's mini computer.

"Listen Rei, there's going to be a big meeting in thirty minutes, we need to go now!" Ami says as she pulls Rei with her to castle."

"A big meeting?" Kris says as he climbs down the tree.

"_Does Rei know about our plan?" Spirit Chris asked_

"I hope not... if she does, then we are in big trouble."

"_If we attack earlier than expected... we could be heroes of the Negavurse."_

"No, lets stick to the main plan." Kris says as he heads back to the castle and to his room.

"_As time passes, Rei is showing more affection over Kris. Ami and Serena has put Kris unto heavy guard until the night of the party. What worries me if Ami is the one holding the crystal that caused me to become a double agent. To tell you the truth, being a double agent sucks. If the attack goes as plan and my guess is correct. I'm going to resign the Negavurse and stick to the good team... we that is if Kris hasn't killed them all yet." Spirit Chris says as the events told where viewed in the background. "Tonight's the night... Will I live or will I kill and or be killed...?"_

Kris, dressed in a white armor uniform, grabs his sword and walk out to meet Serena and Ami.

"Okay, when I give the signal, kill the lights and thats where I shall make my grand entrance." Kris said to spirit Chris as he makes is way to see the two girls.

"Remember Ami, lock on Kris the whole time. Once you feel a huge amount of power, you must insert the crystal." Serena says to Ami as she points towards Kris's direction.

"Hello Ami, Hi Serena." Kris says as he greets the two girls.

"Okay, are you ready to have some fun." Serena says as she bumps into Ami to get her attention.

"Oh...yeah." Ami says in a unsure type of way."

"_Kris, I have to warn you now... Watch out for Ami tonight!" Spirit Chris says as he waits for the signal._

The big party started as everyone at the castle begins to dance. Kris, guarded by Ami and Serena, made his way out of the ballroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Ami asked

"To see Rei?" Kris responded

"It's dangerous out there... I'll guard you just in case the were attacked."

"Okay, but I'm sure I can hold out on my own."

Ami follows Kris as she watches his every move.

"Spirit Chris, Ami watching my every move... but she can't here us."

"_Good point, want me to kill the lights?"_

"Do it now!"

Spirit Chris shuts the lights off. Besides hearing everyone screaming and panicking, the guards were attacked and killed by a shadow-like creature.

"What the he-" The oldest guard says before his life was cut to a bloody end.

"Ami! Gather the other girls and meet me here." Serena commanded as tries to protect the remaining people.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the castle.

"It's time for revenge, are you ready sis." Kris says as Beryl is next to his side.

"Yes big bro."Beryl says as she holds on.

Kris kicks the door down and begins to go on a complete killing rampage. The remaining guards didn't have a chance as Kris sliced them down one by one. Beryl watches as she sees her big brother killing three times faster than he normally would. Suddenly Beryl felt very weak and starts to fall to the ground. Kris stopped and quickly went to Beryl.

"It's time to end this! Good bye KRIS!" Ami yelled as she takes the crystal out of her pocket.

"Force field!" Kris yelled.

The crystal was stopped in its tracks.

"No way!" Serena said to herself, "He can make force fields."

"We need to find a way to break the Force field." Lita says as she checks out the battle field.

"_Love..."_

Ami looks around as she heard a very familiar voice in the air. "Kris... is that you."

"_Yes, when the crystal was inserted he was distracted..."_

"I knew I couldn't trust a double agent." Kris says as he tries to kill his own spirit.

"_Hurry Ami, my time is running out..."_

Ami, with out caring who's around her, lunged her body at Kris. With the crystal in her hand, she kissed him causing him to remember about his first trial and what happened when they met.

"No....This can't be..." Kris gave up and the force field was broken in a matter of seconds.

"Kris... I love you!" Ami says as she inserts the crystal into Kris.

"I'll be back damn it..." an mysterious voice says as Kris slowly begins to fade away.

"Thank you Ami, hopefully I shall return back to the good side..." Kris says as he finally disappears.

Beryl wakes up to see her brother gone again.

"Damn it! You failed twice Kris... I Guess I'll have to do his job." Beryl says as she throws a spear at Serena.

"SERENA!" The girls yelled but it was too late. The spear went straight through her body. Serena slowly fell to the ground.

"No... This can't be happening." Ami says as she looks to see Beryl fighting Rei and Lita.

"Damn, shes to strong!" Rei says as she fight back.

"We can't win..." Lita says as she fights back

"Girls, I need you to go to Earth... There you will find a boy named Kris... get his memory back with out telling him about his evil self." Queen Serenity says as she held a large staff with the silver crystal on top.

In a flash the girls disappears and leaves Beryl.

3 years later at night in the arcade.

"And that's the real story...if I'm correct Luna will tell the fake story." Kris said to Artemis

"Good, I'll tell Mina the real story and we'll put an end to the Negavurse once and for all."

"What ever you do... don't tell Luna!" Kris says as he disconnects.

Sadly this is all I remember from the real story... Someday I'll tell everyone the truth. Since I still have the powers I'll protect the earth until I find Darien and prepare to retire.

_**Next time on Sailor Moon Moving on 3, The girls ignore Kris's request as they make there way to the United States. What dangerous tasks will they face when they arrive? Will Ami tell Kris how she really feels about him. Relationships, Hardships, Trust, Love, and "Retirement?"**_

"_**No, you can't leave us... we need you. I need you..."**_

_**Chapter 1: Home alone!**_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this part of the series. Again, I'm sorry for the very very very long break... But chapter 1 of the new series will not be posted until either the end of September or October 1.**

**Brief warning, All chapters in the third series will be at least 6,000 words or more per chapter...**

**(A F*ck load of preparing for me) **

**Remember to leave a message... and read my other stories as well.**

**And again, Thank you for reading.**


End file.
